The Last Mage
by fantasyfan12341234
Summary: Handling dragons is not an easy task. Especially if they are nesting. Luckily Natsu Dragneel is a professional since he was raised by a rare Red-winged Fire Dragon, now completely extinct. Most people believe he is a squib with a rare ability to speak dragon tongue but when the Hungarian Horntail goes berserk during the Triwizard Cup they realise how wrong they were.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Mage**

 **Chapter I**

 **Prologue**

 _No one really knows who the very first wizards were. The legends of Egyptian priestesses, Native American Shamans, Gurus and Sorcerers never fail to prop up during late night conversations by the fire for Wizards and Muggles alike. These are tales that still capture our imaginations without a doubt. Yet no one really knows whom they were based on or whether they are myths or truths._

 _Or perhaps, they are too young to remember._

 _The eldest myths known among sorcerers and wizards of our age is the myth of mages. Their stories are kept in the mouldiest, darkest and most abandoned corners of wizard archives. Their story of discovery, wonders and war._

 _Long ago, when the Earth was still quite young and civilisations were just about ready to emerge, the very first mages were born. These mages were the first magic people known to mankind and they were powerful. Simply because they could bend the ether – the mere essence of magic – to their will. They could do wonderful things beyond our imagination._

 _Over time, many different branches of mages appeared. The people in the icy north were known as the ice-make mages who conjured objects from mere ice. The people of the deserts used the force of the wind to shift sand to their will. Those who dwelled in the thick rainforests used their green magic to build their homes among the trees._

 _Soon the mages formed into guilds in which they practised and developed their magic, using their magic to heal and aid those who were in need of it. However, not all mages turned out to do good. In the end, dark guilds began to form. They used the Ether for the works of evil and they waged war on their neighbouring guilds in hopes of gaining power. It was a terrible and gruesome war. Mages, monsters and magical beasts butchered each other. The first great bloodshed of history._

 _Dragons, one of the most magnificent creatures who also fought in the war on both sides saw the destruction the war has brought on humanity and some of them took pity on them. These dragons thought them Dragon Slaying Magic. Magic which could empower a human mage with the powers of a dragon – one of the fiercest and most powerful magical creatures._

 _With the aid of the Dragon Slayers, the tides of the war turned immensely but even still the terrible war lasted 12 long years. During that time many mages lost their lives. Most of the survivors abstained from magic use and only a few carried on its practice. But this time, seeing the destructive power of Ether, they crafted the most symbolic relic of wizardry to channel its energy: a wand. Using the heartstring of a dragon and the branch of an Apple tree they were able to channel the Ether so that a war like so could never happen again._

 _And so that was the end of the powerful mages and the dawn of wizards. Within a few centuries they died out and after a few millennia, they were completely forgotten._

 _And the dragons? Well, they are not as keen to speak with humans anymore. But don't be fooled, they do remember. And swore amongst themselves not to reveal their secrets to them anymore. But quite often, a bubbly laughter of an orphan boy can make an old Fire Dragon forget his promise. Like the bubbly laughter of a boy named Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** More to come!

 _Please note that in this instance, mages were a lot more powerful as they were able to do wandless magic. Something that wizards find very difficult to do._

 **[Upload Date: 24/02/2017]**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Mage**

 **Chapter II**

 **The Job Request**

Natsu kept to himself mostly. He lived in a small comfortable bungalow in the middle of the forest at the edge of town. The house had a light pink tile roof and its walls were a light yellow. It had a huge chimney that rose well above the house. The door was made of oak with a few scrapes and dints here and there but it was generally a fine oak door with a dark brown knob and tapper. There were seven large widows two on each of the three walls except on the front – there was only one. Out of this one a curtain swayed in and out of it as it danced with the gentle early morning breeze, once perhaps red in colour though it was now completely faded.

Next to the house stood a small, makeshift shed where piles of logs laid, neatly stacked on top of each other. A quirky little well hid, not too far from the gargantuan apple tree which loomed over Natsu's cosy little house. Well, technically it was Natsu's _and_ Happy's. Natsu had a cat. And his cat was blue.

It was a warm summer's day on which the sun blazed with all it's might and where folks had no choice but to seek refuge in the shade. However, that didn't stop Natsu from venturing outside and carrying on with his business. He in fact preferred the hot summer days. It wasn't just because he was immune to heat of course. No, it was because on hot summer days it almost felt like as if Igneel was with him again. Just like when he was little. As friendly as the dragon was, he also radiated warmth which easily equated to the heat from an enormous furnace.

He still missed Igneel all these years. He could still remember their time together just like it was yesterday. Though he could not remember his parents or how he ended up on that clearing but he was surely glad he did. And he was surely glad he began crying that day, emitting large ugly wails, because it attracted a majestic Red-Winged Fire Dragon. It hovered above him, the beating of his wings shaking and threatening to uproot the surrounding trees. Its shadow covered half of the forest alone. Most kids would've been terrified if they came across a dragon. But Natsu, after crying alone for hours, actually smiled up at him. It was needless to say, the dragon was slightly taken aback and the evil stare he was giving the kid lessened a little. Therefore, he landed, curiosity getting the better of him. Why was this kid alone? And more importantly why was he not afraid?

Natsu giggled as the creature landed in front of him with a crash that resonated off the far away mountains and leaned in squinting its large yellow feline-like eyes. Natsu flashed a toothy smile. He then got up and before the dragon could withdraw and ran over to hug his snout. "Warm." Chirped Natsu. At that moment the dragon's eyes widened with surprise, then just as swiftly they softened. Then and there his mind was made up, he couldn't just leave this small frail human alone. He needed looked after. And that's how Natsu ended up with a dragon for a dad.

So while most people resented hot and scorching summer days, he felt at his happiest on these days. And just like on most summer days, he started his days with morning trips to the nearby river to fish for some breakfast with his furry feline friend, Happy.

"He-hey!" Exclaimed Natsu, "I would have to say Happy, it's been a while since our catch has been this good!" He said as he kicked his door open with a _thud_ and emptied his catch on his kitchen table out of his fishing basket. Happy who's followed him eagerly, hopped up on a chair and examined their catch excitedly, his head swooshing from side to side.

"I mean look!" He held up a rainbow trout the size of a cat, "At the size of this!"

"Meow!" Agreed Happy dreamily.

Natsu chuckled.

"Get ready for a massive brunch buddy!" He said as he grabbed a frying pan and plopped a few fish into it, wearing a toothy grin on his face.

Before he'd do anything else he looked around carefully and listened to any noise outside.

Nothing.

He then placed his hands under the frying pan and began frying their brunch with his left hand as it erupted into flames. Happy, who was completely used to this by now simply began liking his paw. Just then, a great grey owl landed on his front windowsill, hooting impatiently.

"Huh?" he emitted in surprise, "Hey, Happy check this! We have mail!" He set the frying pan aside and walked over to the bird.

"Hello there, you aren't from around here are you?" He acknowledged as he took the letter from his beak. He was more used to Black Kites delivering his mail. "You must be really tired, here."

He held out his arm and the bird reluctantly climbed on, only for Natsu to place him in a nest at the top of his cupboard in a shadowy corner. It was made of twigs and padded with dry moss. It had a tray of water and some pellets. He seldom received letters, as anyone who would've cared to speak to was nearby, but when he did, he always made sure the birds who delivered were well fed and rested before they headed out with a reply.

"There you go, buddy." It gave a thankful hoot.

Happy meowed hastily as he was curious what was in the letter as well.

"Alright, alright!"

They envelope said the following:

 _Mr Natsu Dragneel  
The Lone House in The Magnolia Forest  
Outside Magnolia  
The Island of Foire off the coast of Japan_

He exchanged a look with Happy who's been reading over his shoulder before he opened it. The letter said the following;

 _Dear Mr Natsu Dragneel,_

 _We have been informed of your rare and remarkable skill f speaking in dragon tongue. I am writing to you to request your services for this year's Triwizard Tournament which is to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland._

 _We are hoping to use dragons in this year's competitions and we would be honoured if you could lend us your services in keeping the dragon's at bay and thereby ensure the safety of the contestants._

 _Your referee person, Mr Makarov Dreyar, the Headmaster of Fairy Tail Home & School for Gifted Wizards and Witches has informed us of your numerous achievements of negotiating with dragons and quite often saving numeral lives._

 _Please note we are aware of your status as a wizard-born Muggle (Squib) and that if you chose to accept our job offer the Ministry of Magic shall provide the necessary modes of transportation._

 _Please fill in and sign the reply slip attached to the letter and return by owl. Further information can be found on the separate parchment._

 _I would like to ask you, regardless of your reply, not to disclose any of this information to anyone until the announcement is official. It would be highly appreciated._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mr B Crouch_

 _Department of International Magical Cooperation_

"A JOB!" Yelled Natsu gleefully. He grabbed Happy and hugged him joyfully, "Buddy! We are going to the Triwizard Tournament! Can you believe it! And gramps got me the job! He got me the job! I- I have to thank him! Come on Happy! Brunch has got to wait!"

He swung Happy under his arm, grabbed the letter and bolted through his front door, sprinting all the way into town and to the front door of his former home: Fairy Tail.

* * *

He swung the doors open and was happy to find that nothing much has changed since he left. People were still wreaking havoc in the common rooms. New kids, who were much younger than he was, a few teenagers who perhaps had a few years left to go, and the 'oldies' who were still younger than him but he remembered them.

The room was incredibly noisy as people were brawling, bickering or trying to make conversation over the racket. Paper airplanes were flying all over the place. Black Kites were swooshing past and people were trying to stop their cat familiars to stop eating other people's rat familiars. A few kids were playing wizard chess in the corner while others played exploding snap in the other. Mira who was in charge of the kiddie bar (strictly no alcohol but a wide range of hot chocolate, pumpkin juice and other none alcoholic drinks that took your fancy) was polishing the counters with a cloth.

"Yo!" he greeted as he saw Romeo. He's been here a few years now, ever since his dad left for a job and never came back.

"Oh, hey Natsu! It's awesome of you to come by! Are we going fishing later?" He asked enthusiastically. After his father went missing Natsu made sure he never felt alone ever again, after all, Natsu knew what it felt like to lose a dad…

"Yeah, totally! Listen, Ro, have you seen Gramps? I have good news for him!"

"Sure he's upstairs," he replied.

"Thanks, Ro!" And Natsu gave him a small pat on the head. Romeo was just about ready to dash off again when he remembered,

"Oh, Natsu!"

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for the second last step upstairs, somebody enchanted it again! It wasn't me but somebody did." He said innocently.

Natsu grinned. He was glad at least somebody kept the traditions up in this place.

"Okay, thanks!" He said with a small wave and dashed upstairs and just in time too, for seconds later somebody set off a dung-bomb in the main common room, filling the place with an unbearable stink and an amorphous green cloud much to the distaste of its occupants who expressed their disgust in baffled groans.

Natsu allowed a wide grin. He couldn't even remember the number of times that he, Grey and Gajeel set one of those of nearly every two hours when they were younger, only to be severely scolded by Erza, the Head girl at the time. Despite the torture that they endured under her wrath, it was completely worth it.

He took the next turn to the left only to bump into Levy McGarden, a small blue-haired spectacled Professor at Fairy Tail, who thought both Arithmancy and History of Magic which according to Natsu were two of the most boring subject ever invented. She carried a heap of books, which mainly consisted of heavy leather bound books with a few flat parchments sticking out of it in between.

"Whoops sorry, Levy!" apologised Natsu as he realised he knocked a few books from her pile in her hands.

"Oh!" was all Levy could say as she pushed her glasses further up her nose, " _Oh!_ Hi, Natsu! Long time no see! I haven't seen you since the end of the year! How are you!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm awesome," informed Natsu as he gathered the books from the floor, only to find that they simply floated beside Levy once he tried to place them on the pile making him blink several times before he continued, "I mean guess what I received today!"

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"I actually got a job request! Look!" He said as he rolled out parchment in front of Levy to see. At that, she simply let go of the books which much to Natsu's surprise didn't fall to the floor but levitated beside her obediently.

Happy, who was still in Natsu's arm meowed gloatingly.

She immediately took the parchment and began reading it furiously, mumbling words here and there as she read it to herself.

"Natsu! This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I know right! A job!"

"And you get to attend the Triwizard Tournament! Do you realise how long it's been since they last held it?! Decades Natsu! Decades!"

"If you say so… Levs." He said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I hope all goes well for you Natsu and…" She quickly scanned around to make sure no one was listening, "And please make sure to look after yourself and make sure that no one finds out about your… special skills okay? You got to watch out for people who may want to use you for their own evil purposes."

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, Levy alright, but you out of all people should know that I know how to keep my powers hidden. After all, it even took you 18 years to realise." He teased.

Levy pouted. "Very funny Natsu… Anyway I have get going, I still have the Arithmancy Teaching Plan to work out for next year."

"Next year? But Levy, it's only early June!" He cried incredulously.

"Well tell that to Lucy who is in the library right now finishing up her Muggles Studies Teaching Plan with her English Schedule already completed." Said, Levy, as she headed off to her classroom.

"You two are insane you know!" He called after her.

"Yes, we know we are two brilliant minds thank you!"

Natsu chuckled again as he made a mental note to drop by the library straight after he has spoken with Gramps.

When he arrived at his door, which had a golden plaque displaying the Headmaster's name in large loopy writing, and said the password: _Canis Minor_. And with that, the door opened revealing an oval room and a tiny old man – really no taller than a dwarf – sitting in a rocking chair smoking a pipe. The room was decorated with the portraits of the previous Fairy Tail headmasters including Mavis Mervillion who smiled at him happily as he entered.

The room itself was very bright due to the massive window that almost took up the entire wall behind Gramps' desk. The curtains on either side were a nice shade of mint green and an occasional breeze that ventured through the open window and into the office felt like cold silky water as it whooshed past its occupants. Several parchments, including a large stack of files which Natsu presumed, were complaints made by the council about Fairy Tail's rather unique approach to handling things, were littered across any available tables or cabinets in the office. The room had a hint of tobacco which was emitted by the pipe that Gramps was smoking.

Gramps was a tiny and a very old man with a large grey moustache that split in the middle and a bald patch at the top of his head in the middle of his grey hair. He was usually deep in thought and was very fond of red wine. There were legends that circulated in the school about drinking competitions between Professor Cana Clive, the Divinations teacher who held the self-proclaimed _title_ of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, and the quirky Headmaster. Though he was slow to anger, he was petrifying when he was. He has mastered the _Engorgement Charm_ on himself and was able to grow as tall as the highest giant if he wished to, often scaring his students half to death when he did so.

"Gramps! What's up!" Greeted the Pink haired mage.

Gramps, who's been staring out the opened window, turned to him and gave him a smile. "Natsu! Yes, I thought you'd call around today. I suppose you have received your job request?"

"Yeah, Gramps! It totally couldn't believe it! They'll pay for my lift and I get to meet new dragons again! They might even tell me where Igneel is!" He rambled on enthusiastically. Meanwhile, Makarov's smile faded and his eyebrows drew closer. The thought that Natsu still constantly sought Igneel on his adventures when he himself knew that Igneel is very much likely dead, still broke his heart a little bit.

"Yes, yes. Please take a seat Natsu." He gestured kindly to a chair that was opposite his.

Natsu let Happy down from his arms and he leapt onto the window ledge where he took a seat and began grooming himself.

"Natsu, you must understand that I am very happy for you. When the blokes from the ministry Flooed requesting for your assistance with the Triwizard Tournament I knew you would be the perfect man for the job." While Natsu leant back in his chair in approval of his words, Makarov puffing at his pipe, filling the room with smoke.

"However," he continued grasping his wand and performing a silencing charm around his office with a flick of his wand, "I am also very worried for you Natsu and I am sure you know why. You must understand that there is the liability that someone could discover you are a mage and not just any mage – a Fire Dragon Slayer."

At that Natsu only rolled his eyes. It was the same lecture every time he got a job.

"Yes gramps I know! You've told me like a _thousand_ times! And I haven't gotten caught have I? Everyone in town thinks I'm a squib and knows that I can't do magic! I mean that's why I light my fires the muggle way, that's why I walk everywhere, even though I know perfectly well how to Apparate-"

"Illegally might I add." Added Makarov with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Whatever. The point is Gramps. I'm 22 – I know how to take care of myself." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I know Natsu it's not that I am worried about. It's the fact that _if_ you were to be discovered it could put you in a whole lot of danger. You do realise that you are the only mage that this world has seen in at least a thousand years?! Mages were powerful beyond measure and just imagine if a dark wizard learned of your abilities! Imagine what they could put you up to with an Imperious Curse my son!" He continued in a weary voice.

Natsu only sighed.

"I know Gramps..." He said solemnly. "I know…"

"So I take it you'll be careful…"

"Yeah," He replied with a hint of surprise.

"And you will keep in touch…"

"Hell yeah!"

"And you will under any circumstances tell anyone of your powers…"

"Nuh-uh. So does that mean you don't mind me going?"

"Of course I don't mind if you're going! Assuming you'll do as you promised…"

"Thanks, Gramps! Thanks!" He yelled happily as he picked up the tiny Headmaster and hugged him, spinning him in circles.

"Alright! Alright! Put me down!" Said the old wizard, chuckling to himself, "Natsu, I want you to know that I am very proud of you for everything that you have accomplished because very few would have been able to endure what you have endured with abilities and secrets like yours."

His eyes then all of sudden turned very teary as he continued with a squeaky voice, "My little Natsu is growing up so fast! I can't believe it! It seems like only yesterday that I found you in the forest-"

"Okay Gramps, cut it out now! Stop being all emotional would ya!" Natsu whined.

Makarov quickly regained his posture. "In that case hurry up and reply to their owl so they can send you instructions on how to get there! Now if you'll excuse me Natsu, if my nose doesn't betray me I think someone let off a dung-bomb downstairs and it's about time I scared the living daylights out of them to teach them a lesson. Although Mirajane might have taken care of that for me." He concluded with a chuckle.

"You go all out Gramps! Give them hell like you gave it to us." Encouraged Natsu.

As Natsu headed for the library he heard remnants of Makarov's roars echoing through the corridors. Lucy Heartfilias' favourite place in the entire world.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was a very beautiful witch with golden hair, enchanting chocolate brown eyes that were alight with the spirit of adventure. Not only was she brave but she was smart, often outwitting her enemies on jobs. Though she thought very peaceful subjects, that being English and Muggle studies, she was not someone you'd want to duel when she had a bad day.

She too was a Fairy Tail student just like most of the Professors at Fairy Tail. She was already 15 when she joined the school's ranks but not once did she regret it. She learned quicker than the bests and progressed at an exponential rate so that within a year she was already at the level of those in her year group. Though her letter did reach Heartfilia Manor, her Muggle father, being more resentful of magic than ever forbade her to be involved in anything of the sort. However, she was not one to be easily deterred.

She adored books and the library in which they were all neatly lined up along the shelves. She often wondered whether her love for reading (especially of those Muggle fantasy books that contained a bunch of Muggle legends about witches and wizards that it made her laugh) stemmed from the most treasured image of her mother as she sat on the blood red, gold rimmed rug in the middle of the Heartfilia library. Little Lucy would often wander in there when in search of her mother only to find her amongst piles and piles of astrology books that were laid out all around her.

" _Mommy why are you sitting on the floor?" she'd ask, her voice laced with innocence._

" _Why my dear?" Said her mother, "Well I don't know, it feels more comfortable that way."_

" _Daddy said 'it is unruly for a lady to sit on the floor'."_

" _Well I suppose that is true if a lady were to be in company of others. But we are alone here, so we may do however we please."_

" _Oh, I see! So when you are alone you can do whatever you'd like cos there is no one to see it?"_

" _That is right, you can be whoever you'd like to be."_

As her mind wandered to such thoughts, she continued making out her plan with her quill emitting a _scratch-scratch_ noise with every word. She had several mandatory textbooks spread out in front of her along with long parchments and pages that seemed to take up the entire chocolate-coloured table that she was sitting at.

She was busily writing away when she heard the library doors open with a groan. She looked up only to find a blue cat leaping onto her work, almost knocking over her ink bottle.

"Happy!" she exclaimed crossly. But she softened once Happy snuggled into her lap. She allowed a smile and gave Happy a rub behind the ear.

"Hey, Luce!" Greeted Natsu, "Levy told me you'd be up here," said Natsu as he pulled a chair over only to push it back and swing on its two hind legs slightly.

"Hey, Natsu. It's good to see you! What-"

"You're totally not gonna believe what I just got in the post this morning!"

"What?" she asked with an amused smile. Knowing Natsu over the year has thought her that the things that excited him usually meant hell for the rest of the school like baby Dragons, dung bombs and various hexes that caused Porlyusica to go ballistic at them and the patients screaming 'useless brats' until they were reasonably fit to walk again because once that was the case they usually hurried away from her wrath as soon as possible.

Natsu smugly handed her the parchment and crossed his arms behind his head, watching her reaction.

"Dear Mr Natsu Dragneel…" She began.

The funniest thing about it was watching Lucy's expression change from slight disbelief to that of surprise and then that of total glee.

"Oh, Natsu!" She squealed as she gave him a hug, making Happy jump off her lap, meowing in protest and causing Natsu nearly to fall of his chair. It only took him a second to dismiss his surprise and hug her, chuckling to himself.

"Alright, alright," he said pulling away, though he liked having her vanilla scent near him.

"Oh my Merlin! Natsu! This is amazing! You actually got a job! And so soon too! I am so happy for you!" She practically yelled in happiness. She was lucky that there was no one to supervise as this level of noise would have caused her to be chucked out of the library despite being a professor here.

"I mean, I was so worried you know, after…" She sat back down again, her smile fading slightly, "That incident with a couple of Thestrals and that kid. You know…" She said, her voice trailing off.

 _Fairy Tail Home & School for Gifted Wizards & Witches_ did not of course solely teach their own children. Those who lived here all year around were thought alongside young witches and wizards from the nearby towns and cities. As always there were a few students who would often cause rows with the orphans of Fairy Tail that usually results in chaos. It happened on that day with the Thestrals too, except that their bickering caused one of the Thestrals to attack the student who was fighting with a Fairy Tail student. The child's parents, descendants of a wealthy pureblood family did not at once hesitate to deem Natsu 'dangerous', 'unsuitable' and 'underqualified'. While the student's father threatened to sue him and get Natsu sacked Makarov wouldn't even hear of it so Natsu got a chance to keep his permanent job at Fairy Tail, teaching Care for Magical Creatures but he never received any outside jobs the way other witches and wizards due to the rich kid's father's influence. Therefore, when he received this job request he was simply over the moon.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Natsu dismissively, "It's awesome right? I get to go to Scodland and stuff!"

"It's _Scotland_ , Natsu…"

"And see the Triwizard Tournament!" he continued enthusiastically, "That's like the Grand Magic Games over here in Japan, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"That's totally awesome! And Lev said it hasn't been held in a century or so. How cool is that?" He beamed.

"Really cool Natsu." She agreed, smiling.

"And it's not just that." Said Natsu in a hushed tone as she leant closer to her, "I get to meet dragons from other continents! That means I might get a lead on Igneel!"

Lucy's eyes widened in realisation.

"Yeah that's totally right!" she agreed.

Unlike everyone else who knew of Natsu's secret and parentage, Lucy fully believed in the idea that Igneel was still alive and that Natsu will find him one day.

Natsu regarded Lucy as she stood there with her fist clenched in determination and her eyes that burned with intensity. He found himself smiling. He was really lucky to have her by his side. He's never forgotten how she would always tag him along for jobs even when most people dismissed him as 'useless' for being a squib, only to come back with true-but-mended-to-protect-the-individual-involved stories of his heroism. It wasn't long until Natsu earned the respect of his schoolmates. All thanks to Lucy.

"Anyway, if you want to get the job you should fill in the reply slip as soon as possible and you'll be able to send it back with the evening post!" suggested Lucy.

The pink haired mage hummed thoughtfully before he replied.

"I dunno Luce, the owl I got-

Lucy gasped in awe.

"I know! An actual owl! We don't get them that often now do we? Teheh. But anyways it looked real tired Luce. I was thinking that maybe we should let him rest for a bit you know? I mean a day or so shouldn't make that much of a difference, right?"

The blonde haired witch crossed her arms and allowed a grin. "No I guess not."

"Alright!" he said as he leant back in his chair and started swinging on it again, "So tell me this Lucy: why are you cooped up here in this dark room filled with nothing else but books when the weather out there is beautiful and warm and sunny, huh?"

"Natsu, you should know well by know I like to have my teaching plan completed before I actually take a bit of time off."

"Yeah, yeah but you should still take breaks and all Luce. I bet you didn't even have lunch yet!"

"It's only 12:30…"

"There you are! Now let's go and get some grub!" He said as he grabbed Lucy's arm and practically yanked her out of the library. She didn't protest of course, despite that she just abandoned 20 hours-worth of work in the middle of the library. Unattended. But she didn't care. She was with Natsu and he was right. She could use a break.

* * *

Two weeks later the following letter arrived on Natsu's window ledge:

 _Dear Mr Natsu Dragneel,_

 _We were delighted to hear that you_ _would be willing to lend us your services during the Triwizard Tournament. We have arranged for you to take the intercontinental train from Kyoto to Bucharest. The tickets in the envelope include your return ticket to the ferry from Foire to Kyoto and your return train ticket to Bucharest, Romania._

 _We have arranged for one of our associates to collect you at the train station. His name is Charlie Weasley, who is also very knowledgeable in the field of dragons. You will recognise him from his fiery ginger hair. He will accompany you to Hogwarts._

 _The separate parchment is the list of the health and safety precautions and information on the various spells that might be used during your assignment as well as other important information to keep you up to date._

 _Meanwhile, if you have any queries please send an owl to address on the back of this envelope._

 _I'd like to wish you a safe journey._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mr B Crouch_

 _Department of International Magical Cooperation_

"Ha-Happy…" He mumbled, sounding sick, "We- we need to ride a train to Hogwarts…?"

Happy meowed to confirm.

"Ugh…" He emitted before he collapsed from the thought as Natsu's had to face his greatest enemy in order to go on the job of his dreams: motion sickness.

* * *

 **A/N: More to come!** [When? :I really don't know. But when I will I'll update my profile!]

 **Thank you so much for following, reviewing and following this story!**

I hope you liked this chapter! I would really appreciate if you could let me know what you liked and loathed or if there is anything I should improve on. Thank you!  
If you have any questions, message me :)

And **_Happy St. Patrick's Day! ~_** _for those of you who celebrate it :)_

 _ **[Upload Date: 17/03/2017]**_


End file.
